galaxiafandomcom-20200223-history
Scyllan Space Stations
There used to be a lot of space stations around Scylla, a long time back. Handy things, orbital stations- drydocks, waystations for traders and tourists, refueling points for ships so they don't need to waste power with atmospheric exit or reentry, broadcasting power, zero G research, all sorts of things. A lot of them were blown up to deny enemies those abilities, of the handful that survived many ended up losing power entirely. Without power their orbits decayed and they crashed into the planet below, usually somewhere in the oceans. Four managed to survive the devastation of the Armageddon Wars intact, and avoided loss of power long enough for the mortal races to redevelop spaceflight and, after lengthy battles, reclaim them. The four surviving stations- Vantielli, Jescus, Myanmiro, and Kattacho- were lucky more than anything else. They were of little real concern, being small observation stations for the most part. None of them were even designed to be self-sufficient for anything more than half their total possible population. Once reinfor cement and resupply was cut off, it was only a matter of time before stranded people began turning on each other. And after that, it wasn't long before Shamblers began to rise up, Gaki began wandering the halls, and Shadows began haunting the flickering corners. It took years to clean the stations out, and decades before they could be claimed and secured by individual nations. Now, rebuilt to the best abilities of current-day technologies, these stations serve once again, though in a much more limited capacity, and in a greater number of positions. Vantielli Station is controlled by Paradise City. Unlike Fort Lerran, the only factions with any real presence on Vantielli are the Enforcers Guild, the Brethren of Rum and Blood, the Candy Men, and NEI Inc. Protected by 90% of the Brethren's total space fleet, some hundred ships of varying sizes, the Station provides Paradise City an invaluable strategic resource. NEI Inc. is able to broadcast from studios in the City to Fort Lerran, and from Fort Lerran to the Station, and from the Station all over Charybdis. It is one of the few places with functional Federation communications technology, which the NEI's best personnel guard with their lives, as this functionality makes the Station one of the only junctions for reasonable and fast communications across worlds. Deals with the Inixians have made it a hub for PNet as well, which only adds to its value and how heavily it is protected. For the Candy Men it's the last safe place to inspect and check cargo that's leaving or entering Paradise City's territory. And for the Brethren- and private ships for that matter- it's the only safe spot for picking up and dropping off travelers coming and going to different worlds. Jescus is controlled by the Thi'thysaer Republic. The Thysaeran Elves don't possess much in the way of modern spacecraft, but they do possess powerful magic. The Republic keeps its station safe through a wide array of exotic and terrifying magical defenses, up to and including a number of Kelthid biological weapons that turn away most would-be attackers. As the Republic has not seen as much modernization as the rest of the Trifecta has, much of Jescus's functionality is reduced. For the most part, they just use it as a communications array, assisting their Paradisian allies as part of the broadcasting network. While there are future plans to expand its abilities, for now the Thysaerans are content to just let Jescus be attached to Vantielli- it's profitable and fairly safe. Myanmiro is owned by the Forsentine Empire. The Forsens are always working to upgrade and build Myanmiro to be even better than before, to the point where it's almost twice as big as it used to be- it's now the largest station orbiting Scylla, and it boasts a wide array of powerful if short ranged weapons. In fact it boasts so many that most consider it nothing more than an orbital weapons platform. While this was initially hoped to make it a powerful weapon against the Fell Kingdoms, especially those such as the NEF, the Forsens never really thought much about 'propulsion'. It's an extremely slow weapon, and Scylla's weather patterns often prevent it from being too useful against ground-based targets, or space-based targets for that matter. The only threat it can present to hostile forces is if they're bold enough to come close to the station- most just go around. Kattacho isn't owned by any Scyllan power- it belongs to the shuljen nation of Temere. Most consider this cause for wariness, as the shuljen rarely think much of the other mortal races. But, to most peoples' surprise, the shuljen have made Kattacho publically accessible. They treat it as an orbital college of sorts, a place where other races can send psionically gifted children to learn to control and use their powers. While Kattacho is hardly the only place to send the gifted to harness the powers of the mind, few disagree that the shuljen are the leading non-aberration experts on Psionics, but only the wealthiest can afford to have their children schooled by shuljen instructors. Scylla Back to Main Page